


Chikyuugi

by Nande_chan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensamientos y acciones de los santos de bronce poco antes de la batalla contra Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chikyuugi

**Author's Note:**

> Fic raro, porque no es un songfic, pero está inspirado en el primer opening de la saga de Hades.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertecen.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a sirem por betearlo, porque aunque no es su fandom lo hizo.

Aunque hubieran pasado un par de horas, todavía podías oír aquellos gritos infantiles deseándote suerte y pidiéndote que volvieras pronto. Te habías limitado a responder con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano.

Miho solo te había dicho que te cuidaras y que tratarás de no pelear. Le respondiste que no lo harías; ahora que todo estaba en paz, no había razón para luchar. Pero ella no te creyó, lo supiste por su mirada y porque, a pesar de su sonrisa, su semblante mostraba tristeza e incredulidad a partes iguales.

Ahora mirabas el horizonte y pensabas en las posibilidades de que Marín fuera tu hermana. También pensabas en tus amigos y en lo que estarían haciendo. Pensabas en la diosa y en Saori.

.-.-.

Frío, humedad en tus mejillas y un viento cortante. Lágrimas.

Cosas que preferirías olvidar, que quisieras cambiar y pérdidas que lamentar. Estabas seguro de que para nadie había sido tan dura la última batalla como lo fue para ti. No te referías a las heridas físicas, seguramente no habría ganador.

Había una muerte más por la cual te sentías culpable. No importaba que hubiera sido en el campo de batalla, y que ahí toda amistad pasada dejara de importar porque, en ese lugar y momento, eran enemigos. Sentías que tú mismo habías provocado ese escenario, tú con tus imprudencias de años atrás.

Siberia era un lugar frío, ahí descansaban los recuerdos de tu mamá, de tu maestro y tu amigo. Era tan oscuro estar ahí. Sin embargo, sabías que no habría diferencia, siempre sentirías aquel frío en donde sea que te encontraras.

Pero había sido tu deber, era lo que Camus te había enseñado. Ni Issac ni tú habían tenido opción. Era él o tú, Atena o Poseidón.

.-.-.

El sonido de la cascada, el fresco olor de los árboles, el viento rozando tu cara y la calidez de Shunrei. Una vez más, estabas ciego, pero ahora no te pesaba tanto como en ocasiones anteriores.

No te preocupaba del mismo modo que la primera vez, porque ahora te podías valer por ti mismo. Más importante aun, no había enemigo contra el cual fuera necesario luchar. Esta vez, no te sentías inútil.

Disfrutabas de estar en Rozan, junto a Roshi y Shunrei. Todo era pacífico. Si bien extrañabas a Seiya y a los demás, confiabas en que pronto se volverían a encontrar.

.-.-.

Atena y Saori. Tu deber era protegerla, esa era tu obligación como santo. El papel de Pegaso era proteger a Atena. Pero, ¿qué pasaba con Seiya? ¿qué sucedía con Saori?

El hecho es que ella te importaba, y no en el sentido en el que la diosa le debería de importar a un santo. Querías a Saori, pero sabías que eso estaba prohibido. Ella era Atena, no debía mostrar favoritismo ni cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia uno de sus santos.

La querías, pero no debías hacerlo.

Era algo desesperanzador, pero tenías que seguir adelante. Y eso es lo que harías, más que por ti mismo o por la diosa, sería por ella, por Saori.

.-.-.

Al parecer el resto todavía no lo sabe, pero tú lo sientes. Eres capaz de percibir ese  _algo_  que indica que la batalla final está cerca. Que, cada día, tu destino se aproxima más.

Sabes que podrás afrontarlo y torcerlo de tal manera que logres escapar de él, después de todo eres el fénix. Pero te preocupa que aquellos estúpidos no puedan hacerlo. Te preocupa que ellos terminen tendidos en el campo de batalla y, aunque nunca lo admitirías, es algo que no soportarías.

Vas a partir y, por eso, hoy has ido a despedirte. Has hecho la corona con las flores que a ella tanto le gustaban, no le has contado sobre la pelea con Poseidón, no quieres que se entristezca. Has dicho algo sobre Shun y los cerezos, flores que seguramente le encantarían. Has hablado durante toda la tarde y le has dicho que no sabías cuándo volverías. Al final, has hecho una oración.

Te alejas de ella, sin volver la mirada ni una sola vez.

.-.-.

Hace tiempo que no sabes nada de Ikki. Te preguntas dónde podrá estar y si se encontrará bien.

Ves la fotografía de cuando los dos eran pequeños y mientras sostienes el único recuerdo de tu madre, piensas en todo por lo que han pasado. Lo recuerdas y no puedes evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalen por tus mejillas.

Te sientes culpable por todo lo que tu hermano ha sufrido, y eso te entristece. Te duele que haya perdido a un ser tan querido como lo fue Esmeralda. Sabes que todavía sufre por ello, ya que cuando estuvieron en el hospital, y durante las pocas veces que él dormía, a veces le escuchabas decir  _Esmeralda_  con un tono cargado de tristeza.

Tienes fe en que él estará bien y que, no importa qué, él pronto volverá contigo.

.-.-.

Un cambio se aproxima. La Tierra se va a transformar, y es algo que, de un modo u otro, tratarán de evitar.

La batalla está cerca y harán lo posible por retrasar el fin del mundo. No importa lo que tengan que sacrificar, no importa si son sus vidas o incluso sus sueños.


End file.
